


It's Not Over

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [56]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Happy Ending, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Hospitals, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Original Harrington-Hargrove Child, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Potential death, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Premature Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve passes out while over a friend’s house causing his baby’s life to be put at risk.One-shot based on the song It's Not Over from the band Secondhand Serenade.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 4





	It's Not Over

Steve felt good today.

The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and the birds were chirping. It was a good day.

He was on his way to Nancy’s condo to have some tea with his ex-girlfriend turned best friend. Their friendship has grown since high school and both have decided to just move on from all the drama so they could focus on themselves and their own lives.

Nancy is engaged to Jonathan while Steve and Billy are close to celebrating a year of marriage together and also welcoming a baby in about three months.

Yep, Steve was six months pregnant and both men are absolute over the moon to be welcoming a child together. A child which had been conceived during their honeymoon in Bora Bora, it was a surprise but it was exciting to find out that they were actually having a baby.

So, there he was, driving his Beamer through the suburbs of Chicago, his left hand splayed across his growing bump with his gold wedding band shining in the sunlight. The air was fresh and the sky was clear, today was a good day for Steve.

At half past eleven, Steve arrived at his friends’ shared condo. He parked in the guest parking lot and took himself to her front door, happily knocking.

Nancy opened the door with a smile on her face, happy to see her guest.

“Steve, hey, you look great. Look at this belly.” She hugs him and places her hands on his growing bump. “How’s my godchild doing?”

“They’re doing good. How are you?”

“Good, everything’s good. Come on in.” She waves him inside and takes his jacket, hanging it on the hooks by her front door. “Don’t mind the mess. Spring cleaning.”

Steve looked around and was confused at her definition of a mess because this place was immaculate compared to his and Billy’s apartment that was filled to the brim with baby stuff and furniture since they were still moving and settling in.

“It’s fine, Nance.” He tells her and she smiles at him over her shoulder.

They sit at the table she has in her kitchen with the terrace doors open, letting in the fresh Spring air. Nancy already had everything out and ready to serve them.

She gets their tea poured into her grandmother’s China and they get onto talking and catching up.

**\---**

“...So yeah Billy ended up buying two cribs instead of one because the website was crashing so now we have them both just sitting in our spare room, collecting dust.”

“Have you thought of donating it to the children’s hospital?” Nancy suggests.

“Yeah but I can’t bring myself to go there and see all those sick kids. It already breaks my heart knowing those poor kids are fighting for their life, it makes me think about my baby and if that would ever happen.”

“Yeah, no I understand. Well I mean maybe you can ask around at work or something. Or just keep it just in case?”

“I don’t know.” Steve sighs and sips his tea.

“So have you and Billy discussed names at all? I think Nancy is a great middle name for a girl.”

Steve chuckles, “It is a great name but I don’t think we’re gonna go that route if we do have a girl.”

“Dang.” Nancy frowns. “Well do you guys have any ideas?”

“No. We’ve been going back and forth with names here and there but we haven’t found one that….Oooh.” Steve’s hand was pressed to his bump as he got a rather unusual pain.

“You okay?” Nancy reaches over and sets her hand on his wrist. “Do you need me to call Billy?”

“No...No...um.” Steve stops talking and breathes through the lingering pain. “There’s like this pain over here,” He rubs the spot on his bump where he felt it and Nancy’s brows furrowed together, concerned. “Could just be the baby growing or something.”

“Do you want to lay down on the couch for a bit? Maybe that’ll help.”

“Sure.” Steve answers and gets himself up, following the shorter woman to her living room.

Nancy gets Steve settled on the couch and brings him some water in case he needs it. She got her tea from the table and sat on the couch opposite him, resuming their conversation once he seemed content.

The two get back into talking but the pain is still there and is constant. Steve groans and sits up, running his hands through his hair as his nerves start to set in that maybe this was something serious.

“Nancy...I don’t....I don’t feel so good.”

“Okay. Let’s go on the terrace and get some fresh air.” Nancy helped Steve to his feet and went to go take a step only to feel herself be pulled down.

“Steve?”

Steve had dropped to the floor and passed out.

“Oh my god! Steve! Steve, honey, wake up! Steve, please!” Nancy shook him but his eyes remained closed and his body lay there stiff. “Steve, please don’t do this!” She cries and gets up to go retrieve her cell from the kitchen.

She called 911 then called Billy and was frantic on the phone.

“Billy! St-Steve he’s...I don’t know!” She cries into the phone, unable to form sentences.

“Woah, woah, woah Nance, slow down. What’s wrong with Steve?”

“He passed out! I don’t kn-know what happened….He just...I don’t know something’s wrong Billy!”

“Okay. Did you call nine one one?”

“Yeah. Th-they’re on their way.”

“Okay. I’ll meet you at the hospital then. Just please stay with him until I get there?” Nancy could hear the fear in Billy’s voice as he tried to hold it together.

“Of course. P-Please hurry Billy.”

“I’m leaving now.”

“Okay.” She whimpers and can hear the sirens from the ambulance down the street. “They’re almost here. I’m gon-gonna go let them in.”

“Alright, I’ll see you soon Nancy.”

“Okay, bye.”

When they hung up, Nancy went to go let the paramedics in and watched as they got her friend onto a gurney and checked his vitals before pushing him outside. She barely has time to put on her shoes and grab her purse before she’s out the door and in the ambulance at Steve’s side.

At the hospital, doctors are shouting things to each other and Steve was whisked away while Nancy stood there crying.

Billy ran into the ER a few minutes later and found Nancy, gathering her in a hug.

“Where is he? Where’s Steve?” He asks, his voice shaky.

“They took him...through-through there.” She points to the doors and Billy walks over to the desk to speak with the lady working.

All she tells him is the system says Steve’s going in for an emergency C-Section due to complications, nothing more.

Billy couldn’t even go back there or be in the room for his child’s birth so he’s left standing there with Nancy, both crying and praying that Steve will be alright.

**-Hours Later-**

Billy was sitting in Steve’s room where he’s been asleep for the last three hours since he got out of surgery. Nancy had gone home to get some rest as well and give her friends some space. Billy hasn’t gotten any updates on their baby and was scared shitless.

Steve slowly started to wake up, barely making out where he was or why he had a splitting headache.

“...Bill...B….”

“Stevie, I’m here baby. Right here.” Billy rushes to Steve’s side and watches his husband slowly regain consciousness. “It’s okay sweetheart just take your time.” He pushes Steve’s bangs away from his eyes and lightly grabs onto his hand.

Steve blinks a few times and looks over at Billy, glad that his husband was with him.

“Billy….Billy the-the baby….M-My baby.”

“Shh, it’s okay Stevie. They had to do an emergency C-Section to get ‘em out but I don’t know where they are or how they’re doing. I-”

“-I wanna see my baby! Give me my baby!” Steve cries, flailing on the bed. “Where’s my baby?!”

“Steve, sweetheart, I’m gonna get a nurse in here and hopefully we can speak to a doctor, okay? Just try to relax for me.” Billy holds Steve’s face in his hands, watching as tears stream down his cheeks faced with their fear that something terrible has happened to their baby.

Billy had pressed the call button for a nurse who came in after paging for the doctor who operated on Steve, Doctor James.

Both men waited, patiently and nervously, for the doctor to come in while the nurse checked Steve’s vitals and wrote them in his chart for the doctor to check when she gets there.

Doctor James knocked before entering and was happy to see her patient was awake and seemed to be doing well.

“Hello Mister Harrington-Hargrove, I’m Doctor James, I’m the attending Obstetrician and Neonatal Surgeon here and-”

“Where’s my baby? Please just tell me they’re alright.”

Doctor James presses her lips together as she was rudely cut off but understands her patient’s eagerness at knowing about his child’s state.

“Your baby is in the NICU right now. Since she was born three months premature, she weighs about a pound and a couple ounces and is being monitored very closely by the staff in the NICU as well as myself. She’s in good hands Mister Harrington-Hargrove.”

“She? It’s a girl?” Steve asks and sniffles, glancing over at Billy.

“Yes. You had a baby girl, Mister Har-”  
“Please call me Steve.” He tells her and she nods in understanding. “Um, when can-can I see her?”

“I’m afraid you can’t right now. We really need you to get your rest which is what I was getting to prior. You were brought in earlier this afternoon because you were experiencing a placental abruption which means that your placenta separated from your uterine wall and caused you the abdominal pain we were told.” Doctor James explains.

“So what d-does that have to do with me see-seeing my baby?”

“Because of this, it puts you at risk of your organs failing or can lead to blood clots that can seriously affect your heart in the future. I know it’s hard but you really need to rest and try to relax while we keep you here for observation just to be sure you’re safe to go home with no complications. I’m sorry Steve but seeing your baby right now isn’t an option.”

“Okay.” He whimpers and Billy presses their foreheads together, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“However, your husband can see her if he’d like. I’m not sure if that’ll be okay but maybe it’ll make you feel better knowing he can see her and give you updates himself.”

Steve pulls away from Billy and looks back at his doctor then to his husband. “Will you go for me?” He asks.

“If you want me to I will but if not then I won’t.”

“Go. Go see her for me, please.”

“Okay.” Billy whispers and flicks away his tears to look back at the doctor as well. “Can I go whenever?”

“Absolutely. When you’re ready I’ll have a nurse bring you down, there’s no rush.” She tells him and glances back at Steve. “Everything is looking great so far which is a good sign, Steve. I’ll be back later to see how your incision scar is healing and see how you’re doing.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“No problem. If you need me, just have one of the nurse page for me.”

“Will do.”

Doctor James then steps out of the room once they’re alone Steve breaks down, sobbing on the bed while Billy tries to comfort him. Steve blames himself for this happening and felt like there was no way he’d be able to move on from this.

“Hey, look at me.” Billy's hands were back to holding the underside of Steve’s face. “We’re gonna get through this okay? It’s gonna be hard but we’re gonna get through this, I promise.”

Steve hiccups before replying with a soft “Okay”

Once Steve settles and has stopped crying, Billy had been told Nancy was back. He went to go retrieve her and use her as a distraction so he could go see the baby.

Billy had one of the nurses bring him to the NICU where he was told to put on a coverup and mask before entering the area. When he had the light blue scrub suit tied and mask over his face, he was directed inside and brought to an incubator that held his very tiny baby girl inside.

Billy’s eyes watered at the sight of his daughter fighting for her life, unaware that he was even there or that she probably even had parents.

“You can get closer to her. Talk to her, let know you’re here.” One of the nurses says.

Billy nods and steps closer to the incubator. He places his hand on top and cries, looking down at the tiny babe who was no bigger than his hand.

“Hey sweet girl. Um, I don’t know if you can hear me but it’s your daddy. I’m here baby. I’m so sorry this happened, sweetheart.” Billy could no longer hold it in and sobs while holding his hand over his daughter’s incubator

While Billy spent the time with his daughter, Nancy had made herself comfortable in Steve’s room and added some color bringing in a bouquet of flowers she knows Steve likes. The two of them were in the middle of talking as per usual.

Nancy had Steve’s hand in hers as they talked, both were crying about everything that’s happened today.

“I never got to thank you for helping me earlier,” Steve began.

“Oh Steve please.”

“No, I’m serious. If it wasn’t for you my daughter would not be alive and neither would I probably. Thank you for being such a great friend.”

“Steve.” Nancy smiles at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I was scared, like honestly I thought you were going to die and I didn’t know what to do.”

“You did good by getting help. You saved my life.” He smiles at her through his own tears and opens his arm, letting her go in for a side hug. Steve presses a kiss to the top of her head and rubs her arm in a comforting manner, telling her that he loved her.

By the time Billy returned from the NICU, Nancy had gone and Steve was anxious to hear how their daughter was doing.

Billy pulled out his phone and showed him their baby girl. Steve gasps and tears filled his eyes again looking at his daughter and how small and weak she looked.

“She’s tiny, Steve but she’s a fighter.”

“Yeah.” He whispers and just stares at the phone, counting down the days until he can finally see her. “Our little fighter.” He repeats.

**-Two Months Later-**

Steve and Billy have been taking it day by day recovering from everything that went down that one afternoon in May. Steve has been doing alright, some days are harder than most but he’s so blessed he’s getting his health back and he’s able to see his daughter grow stronger everyday.

It’s been a challenge for both of them, more so Steve because he didn’t want to leave the hospital without his baby, but she wasn’t ready to go home yet. She just needed to get stronger before she could be home with her mommy and daddy.

When Steve’s milk supply came in a couple weeks ago, he cried for hours because he didn’t have a baby to nurse and it just broke his heart that his girl wasn’t with him, safe in his arms. It sucked, it really did and Steve didn’t stop crying until the following morning when Billy came home with a pump. Billy told him that he called the hospital and spoke with one of the nurses about Steve’s situation and she told him he can pump and they can feed his daughter his milk. So Steve pumped to release the milk from his swollen pecs and it brought some relief but still didn’t help all that much because he couldn’t feed her himself.

The two have settled on a name for her and wanted to make sure it was perfect for her, one that they know will suit her well. Several days before Steve was discharged, he went to see her with Billy and they both decided to name their baby girl Dillon Elise Harrington-Hargrove. Dillon meaning ray of hope and Elise after Nancy’s middle name, Steve wanted to repay her for saving their life so he named his daughter after her godmother.

Today, Billy and Steve were taking another trip to the hospital to check on their girl and see how much progressing she’s making. Steve had lost most of his baby belly but still had some fat but he was in no rush to get to the gym and work on it, all he wanted was to have his girl home with him and that was the goal before anything else.

When they get to the hospital, they’re greeted by the staff they’ve come to know due to their constant visits. They take the elevator up to the NICU and get changed into the scrub suit coverup before going in to see Dillon.

“Hey, I was wondering when you two would be coming.” The usual nurse, Kristin, smiles at the boys and walks with them to Dillon’s incubator.

“How’s she doing?” Steve asks.

“She’s doing so good. She gained half of a pound since Monday and is at four and a half right now so she’s working her way up there.”

“Wow. Good girl.” Steve smiles and reaches his hands in through the holes, letting his daughter know he was there. “Hi sweet girl.”

“You know you can hold her today if you’d like? Maybe try some skin-to-skin contact?”

“Can I?” Steve looks at her, shocked at her suggestion that he may actually have the possibility to have his daughter for the first time.

“Sure. Let’s have you remove your shirt and sit over her in the rocker and I’ll get her ready for you.” Kristin says.

“Alright.” Steve’s voice was shaky when he answered her.

Billy helped him remove his shirt and sit in the rocker, eager to hold his baby for the first time. Kristin takes the baby out of her incubator and she whines, stretching her small limbs as she feels herself being moved.

“Okay, are you ready?” She asks, standing over him with the baby.

“Yeah.” He exhales and holds his arms out for her.

Kristin places the baby into Steve’s arms and he carefully tucks his baby to his chest. His breath hitches as his daughter cuddles up to his bare chest and knows that her mommy’s holding her.

“Hi baby girl.” His voice was soft and gentle, worried he may scare her so he kept it low and delicate. “I can’t believe I’m holding you, sweet girl. I’ve waited for this for so long and now here you are in my arms, getting healthy and stronger everyday.” Steve sniffles and glances up at Billy as they both have fresh tears streaming down their cheeks. “I love you.” He says to Billy who leans down and gives his husband a kiss.

“I love you.” Billy responds and rubs circles on Steve’s back, his eyes never leaving his girl.

“We love you too, sweetheart. More than you’ll ever know.” Steve presses the softest kiss to the crown of his daughter’s head and leaves his lips there, inhaling her baby scent.

“Well since I’m able to hold you and talk to you out here, let me tell you about this crazy family you’re a part of. First you have me and daddy, the two people who will always be there for you, love you, and support you throughout your entire life, then we have your Auntie Nancy who’s also your godmother and Uncle Jonathan…” Steve goes on and on about their extended family and friends, filling his baby in on all the insight about everyone.

When he was done soaking up his baby girl being against him, Billy was able to get a turn and he too got emotional again having her with him. It was amazing for both men to be able to share this bond with their daughter.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t hold her all night because she had to go back into her incubator for the night. Steve and Billy give another tearful goodbye to their daughter then head back home.

At home, Billy holds his husband while he sobs in his arms on their bed. Steve always does this whenever they leave because he just can’t get over his guilt and sadness about seeing his baby girl with all those tubes and wires attached to her.

Billy just held his husband and let him cry just to let him get it out.

“I know, baby, shh.” Billy soothes Steve, rocking him back and forth.

“I h-h-h-hate this.” Steve sobs, his whole body trembling.

“I know you do babes but you know what , she’s doing great and she’s come a long way since she was born. She’s getting stronger and soon she’ll be able to come home.”

“I-I want h-h-her home n-now!”

“I know Stevie but she needs to get a little bit better before we can take her home. Our little girl is a little miracle and she’s a fighter, you know that right?” Steve nods against Billy’s chest and wipes his nose. “Alright so once she’s strong enough she’ll be able to come home with us and be here forever.”

“C-Can she sleep with us?”

Billy chuckles at his husband’s question. “Of course. If it makes you feel better that she’s with us or in our room then she can sleep with us.”

“Okay.” Steve hiccups and sniffles, cuddling deeper in Billy’s arms. “I love you, Bills.”

“I love you too, Stevie.” Billy kisses into Steve’s hair and rubs his arm. “You gonna be okay?”

Steve nods and closes his eyes, taking deep breaths so that he can relax.

**-Month and a Half Later-**

It was now mid-August, close to the end of a very long and miserable summer. But today was the day Steve has been waiting for since he took a pregnancy test at work and it was positive. Today, he was finally able to bring his daughter home.

Dillon was in good enough health to be sent home with her parents and finally be out of the hospital.

Steve and Billy drove to the hospital that morning both unable to stop smiling because they can finally bring their girl home with them.

At the hospital, the NICU staff as well as Doctor James were all there to say bye to Dillon and wish her the best of luck with her parents.

Billy got her strapped into her car seat and she looked a little uncomfortable in it but they had a fifteen minute drive home so they know she’ll manage.

“Alright, well I guess we’re ready to go.” Steve sighs and looks around at all the doctors and nurses who’ve helped him and his daughter. His eyes water and they all frown seeing the tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry, they’re happy tears I swear.” He laughs, making everyone laugh.

Doctor James comes over and gives him a big hug. “You’ve been waiting for this, Steve. She’s ready to go home.” She tells him.

“I know.” He swallows back his tears and watches his husband take Dillon’s carrier in hand then they lock their hands together, walking out of the NICU.

Once they make it to the lobby, they stop in front of the doors and Steve takes a deep breath.

“Are you ready for this?” Billy asks.

“Yeah.” Steve smiles at his husband then down to their baby. “Let’s go home.”

Steve had some doubts at first but kept a positive mind set when they brought Dillon home. The three of them sat on their couch in the apartment while she was asleep in front of them in her carseat. They both were staring at her while being held in each other’s arms.

“What now, Billy?” Steve asks, turning to look at his husband.

“Now we just be parents like we’ve been. We’re gonna learn and adjust to having this new little life at home with us and take it day by day.” Billy says, lacing his and Steve’s fingers together.

Dillon began to wake up in her carrier so Billy got her out while Steve got himself ready to nurse her. He’s been able to do this since she was taking off the feeding tube at the hospital.

Steve took Dillon and got her situated on his chest, happy she latches on right away having been able to get used to it from all the feeding prior with her mommy. Steve watches in complete awe as his daughter nursed from his chest. It brought so much joy to him that he never wanted his girl to grow up, he just wanted her to stay little forever.

“Billy,” Steve sniffles, eyes never leaving his daughter. “This is so unbelievable that I’m actually doing this right now in our own home.”

“I know and you look so beautiful doing it too.”

“Billy.” Steve scoffs, lips curling into a small smile.

“What? I’m just saying that you look beautiful nursing our baby girl.”

Steve shakes his head, gnawing at his bottom lip. “It’s just...I never thought in a million years I’d get to have a family with someone as special as you or that our daughter would be such a powerful fighter but here I am, with my baby girl and husband, happier than ever and it’s all I have ever wanted.”


End file.
